


With Panda

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Panda - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are room mates, but sooo not platonic. Anyway, Valentine's day at London Zoo leads to big plushy panda toy Gwen-Gwen coming home with Merlin and Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Panda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/gifts).



> CAM, for you. Your fic totally cuted me to death. I haven't drawn in a while, totally shows, sorry about that. I was skyping with A at the same time, too, sooo, slightly distracted by bf prancing around in his underwear...

              

 


End file.
